More than Words
by bluGwen85
Summary: Lance is up because he can't sleep. It's not because of Keith or Lance. It's a woman. songfic "More than Words" by Extreme


Hey everyone.  It's me again.  Lately I've been really in the mood in writing these songfics.  What can I say other than that the songs have really moved me.  I've had my eye on doing a something other than K&A fics.  Don't get me wrong, my favorite pairing is K&A but I was really in the mood to write about Lance, thanks to RedLion2.  So, I give her partial credit for this one.  *Winks*

I know my last one was slightly confusing.  So, I'll go back and fix it.  I don't know how but I will  ;-D  And I'm not quite sure what went on with the settings of "U Got it Bad." So, for now, it'll stay that way until I know how to fix that too!  

I hope you enjoy this one! 

Bell

PS—I forgot my Disclaimers *clears throat and stands up*: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS, NOR VOLTRON.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.  I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.  Thank you.  *sitsbackdown*

Lance couldn't sleep.  He knew that he needed as much sleep as Keith (and Lotor) would allow for.  He sighed and got up.  He decided to walk towards the kitchen.  Tonight was no exception to have something other than the war against Lotor and Plant Doom on his mind.  There was a certain woman, or rather, Princess, on his mind.__

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know_  
  
Lance was suppose to be the charmer of the group—the wild partier one, the ladies' man.  For the most part, he was.  There wasn't a week that didn't go by that he changed girls.  But yet, as the two years have gone by that they were here on Arus, his heart grew fonder of Allura.  He desperately tried to ignore them, like what Keith would expect him to do, but the closer he and Allura got, the deeper he felt for her.  

He grabbed a glass and poured himself some milk, grabbing a cookie.  He took a bite out of the cookie.  Lance sighed.  All of Nanny's famous cookies couldn't cover his feelings.  He rubbed his forehead.  He knew Allura was developing some type of feelings towards him because of the way she would look at him or touch his arm or hand, making the little hairs on the back of his neck rise.  He knew he had the same affect on her.__

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_  
  


Although they had only known each other for two years, he fell in love with her quickly.  It wasn't hard to-- Her personality, her looks.  Hell, just one look made you thinks twice about your friendship with her.  _But what kind of words you use? Certainly not your typical lines that would pick up even the hardest of girls.  But maybe, if I just showed her . . . ._

_  
More than words.....  
_  
Lance was too deep in his thoughts to notice Allura had crept up on him.  She noticed how thoughtful Lance's eyes were and considered for a moment about rather or not she should wake him from his thoughts.  She stood there, waiting.  Then, she cleared her thought, waking up Lance.

"Hey," Lance softly said.

Allura smiled.  "Why are you up so late?"__

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
_  
Before Lance realized it, he had spilled out exactly what was on his mind and heart.  He wished with all his might that he didn't have the honest mouth that he did.  He didn't make eye contact with Allura for a few moments while she soaked in what he just told her.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_  
  
Allura pulled Lance out of his rut by placing a hand on his cheek.  She smiled and leaned towards his face . . . . .__

_More than words...._

It was then Lance knew her love for him was real, and true.


End file.
